Nightmare
by bissyrayna
Summary: so this is just a scary one-shot story so yeah Canada basically being chased by this scary physco freak


_**Nightmare**_

The night was cold as I walked through the cold streets. I was shaking from the freezing winds that seem to blow through the streets like a tiger stalking its prey. As I walked, I felt like someone was watching me, although no matter how many times I checked, nobody was there. Finally, I made it home. I instantly locked the door and ran to my room. I was shaking, but not from the cold, from the feeling like he was watching me, the person from my nightmares. As I was getting ready for bed I heard the door slam downstairs. 'Didn't lock the door?' I thought.

I went downstairs to check, the door was not opened at all, it was still locked. 'Maybe I'm just imagining things.' I thought, but then I saw a note on the ground. I picked it up and I was shocked from what it said. _"I'm watching you, Mattie."._ I was shaking. 'What does this mean, who's watching me?' My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang upstairs. I ran upstairs to see what it was. I was shocked by the sight, my entire bed was flipped upside down, my clothes were scattered all over the floor, and my drawer were shattered into pieces. What scared me more was the red writing on the wall that said,_ 'I'm coming for you mattie'_.

I was shaking with fear. 'Maybe I should go find Alfred, he'll know what to do.' My older brother Alfred was a police officer that usually focuses on the stalker cases. I put my jacket on and went downstairs. I opened the door to see a horrifying sight. It was him. The man from my nightmares. He had a white shirt on that was stained in blood. His jeans seemed to be torn and through the tears you can see countless of open scars that seemed to gush out with every step he took. His hair was yanked out, his head was bleeding and through the blood you could see bits of his skull. His mouth was sewn shut and was bleeding. His eyes were ripped out and blood was dripping out of his eyes sockets. He opened his mouth and said _**,"Hi mattie, look I brought you a very special present."**_ He took his hands out from behind his back. I screamed at the sight.

In his hands held my brothers head, his eyes were scraped out of his head, his mouth was cut up, his lips were missing, and his teeth was pulled out as well.**_ "mattie, don't you want to be apart of my collection too? Don't you want to be like your brother?"_** He smiled at me, I caught a glimpse at his sharp teeth. I shut the door and locked it. I ran up to my room and locked the door as well. I turned around to see another head. It was Gilbert's. He was like Alfred, except he was smiling at me. I ran in the corner and sat there. "No, no. This is just a dream, just a dream..." I muttered as I rocked back and forth.

I heard a loud bang on the window.**_ "open up mattie, i promise i won't hurt you."_** I turned to see him, looking through the window. I screamed and ran to the other side of the room. I turned to see that he got in, he walked to me. "No...NO, STAY AWAY, NO!" he raised his knife at me and then swung. Everything went black.

~3 Months Later~

Alfred walked through the doors of Matthew;s new home. "Hey, doctor Gilbert." He said to a tall man with white hair and ruby red eyes. "Hey Al, I see you finally made it." It's been three months, since Mattie's breakdown. Alfred found him in the corner of the room, screaming. He called 911 to get them to help him. Instead they had to send him here...To the ruby asylum. Gilbert and Alfred were visiting Matthew today. As they walked down the hall, they had a small conversation about what could have caused Matthew to end up like this. Soon, they reached Matthew's room. Next to the door was a plaque that said.:

Matthew, Williams

Room 201

Gone insane

No cure to his insanity has been found yet

Alfred frowned at the plaque. He entered the room. It was a simple, plain white room with just a bed and a bathroom in it. Sitting in the corner was matthew, who was rocking back and forth, muttering. "Hey, Mattie." Alfred said. Matthew did not reply. "Hey birdie, I don't know if you can hear us, but happy birthday."

They sang happy birthday and left frowning in sadness, they were hoping he'll get better. As they left, Matthew stood up and laughed. He walked up to the bed and layed down._** "Those fools, they shall never get their dear matthew back."**_He said. **_"only I exist now."_**

Song by Yanderegirl.

* * *

_Ding dong, Matthew, I'm coming,_

_coming to get your head,_

_just like your friend and brother._

_Ding dong, come on and join them,_

_it'll be really fun, trust me on this, okay?_

_Staring through the window,_

_no escape, my dear Mattie._

_Come on and answer,_

_or I may have to kill you here._

_Ding dong, this was really fun._

_It was all fake._

_Ding dong, stupid fools._

_They don't suspect a thing._

_Ding dong, this is my goodbye._

* * *

**So yeah, this is just some one shot I came up with. So yeah, song is by Yanderegirl. The melody is from hide and seek. It's a vocaloid song, so yeah. Well hope ya like this, bye.**


End file.
